Angelica Dawson
Angelica also known by her human name, Angelica Dawson, was the lover of Alfie, best-friend to Gadreel, and the progenitor of Scarlett Lightbourne's past lives. Angelica was a very loyal Angel that believed in the cause. She was in love with two other Angels, Gadreel and Alfie, although she chose Alfie in the end. She was also a member of Gadreel's Revolution until she turned against him and helped to lock him and Darkness away for all eternity. History Early Life Angelica was an Angel that lived during a time when humans were but an idea. She was created by an unknown being and grew up among others of her generation. As a female, it was expected of her to be an artist and draw, but she never liked it and preferred to fight. Handreel, her leader and friend knew this, so he made a sword for her and gifted it to her when she was young. Joining Gadreel Locking Darkness Away Falling From Grace As punishment for joining Gadreel - if only for a little while, she was punished along with numerous other Angels. While originally her punishment was different than that of Alfie, she insisted that she endure the same fate, as she couldn't leave him alone on Earth. Handreel agreed, and after meeting with Gadreel to say goodbye, she fell from Grace and landed on the newly created Earth. After falling from Grace, Angelica renamed herself Isis, while Uriel and another angel renamed themselves Osiris and Seth respectively. They went on to created lives for themselves among the humans. However, due to their new names, which links them to a series of historical pages, and what Handreel stated about them "becoming more" it can be presumed that they became the Egyptian gods of the same name. However, this is just a popular fan theory and has not been directly stated in Destined or confirmed by the author. Future Lives Despite dying well over a million years ago, she was reborn numerous times for unknown reasons. Her earliest known reincarnation is during Ancient Greek, where she went by the name of Camila. Her most current Scarlett Lightbourne a Tribrid. In every future life, she manages to find her soul mate Nanthaniel. Personality Angelica can be described as a sweet and kind young woman, who loves easily. Despite her sweet and nurturing life, she has the heart of a warrior and never backs down from a fight. She is strong and fearless. Angelica is also naive, as she believed in Gadreel's cause without question, and didn't ask questions. However, she was shown to be a moral person and to stand by those morals, as when she found out that Gadreel was infected by the Darkness she did the right thing and turned him in. Physical Appearance Angelica was 5'4", with very long brown hair and Brown eyes. She wore long white Angelic robes and minimal makeup. It is mentioned that she was very beautiful, and had two men in love with her. Being a past life to Scarlett Lightbourne, the two were identical in looks. However, Angelica dressed differently Scarlett due to the time difference. Name Meaning The name Angelica is a Latin Baby Names baby name. In Latin Baby Names the'meaning' of the name Angelica is: Angel; Like an angel. From angelicus meaning'''angelic. Famous bearer: Italian poet Ariosto's 'Orlando Furioso' deals with the love of Charlemagne's paladin Orlando for '''Angelica. Notes and Trivia * Gadreel saved her during the battle against Darkness, which lead to him unwillingly taking Darkness into himself. * Angelica was swayed to Gadreel's side and originally fought next to him, but later betrayed Gadreel and helped to lock him away. * She fell from Grace to join her love Alfie on Earth and assumed the identity of Isis. ** Her new name Isis is linked to many historical pages. The reason is due to the fact that Isis, Osiris (Alfie), and Seth (a fallen angel) were all rumored to be Egyptian gods that were of great power and abilities. Category:Magical Beings Category:Charaters Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Mortals Category:Upper-Level Category:Good Beings